


Curses

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Dads, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Eden says his first curse word
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Curses

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this one came from a nice commenter who loves the series. It's short but I hope you enjoy it (especially you Valerie)

Eden and Crowley were playing together on the floor while Aziraphale watched from the couch. The twins were in their swings across the room. Eden had one of his toy men jump on the man Crowley had in his hand. 

“Fuck you, you turd!” Eden said. Crowley looked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. Aziraphale gasped. 

“I beg your pardon?” Aziraphale said, giving Eden a chance to correct himself. 

“I  _ said _ ,” Eden held “said” out like he was annoyed, “Fuck you, you turd.” 

“We do  _ not _ use that kind of language in this house!” Aziraphale said. He glared at Crowley, who was still in a fit of laughter. 

“But Daddy-”

“I do not  _ care  _ what your dad thinks, says, or does,” Aziraphale said. “That is horrible language. I had hoped that you knew better than to use it.” He shook his head. “I should hope I never hear it again.” Crowley rolled over and gazed up at the angel. 

“Awe, come on, angel,” Crowley said. “It’s just a little word.” Aziraphale shook his head. He would not budge on this subject. Curses were very much  _ not  _ just words. People got offended by them, and the words tended to be quite rude anyway. 

“No,” Aziraphale said. “No, it is not just a word. It is so much more than that.” He shook his head. He started rambling about how curse words were only the start and how it would lead to him getting into the bad crew when he goes to school and how that would lead to him having a bad future and how that would lead to him not caring about anything and how that would lead to him either stuck on the streets or stuck living at home when he was older, neither of which were ideal. 

“I don’t think it is as bad as you think it will be,” Crowley said. He took a deep breath and turned to Eden. “But your mother is right. Those words are grown-up talk and grown-up talk  _ only _ . I don’t want you using that word until you’re older.” 

“Thank you,” Aziraphale said. 

“No matter how funny it is,” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale shook his head, having heard Crowley’s remark, but he didn’t want to address it. 

_ I thought we still had more time _ , Aziraphale thought with dismay. He didn’t want Eden to start copying Crowley’s language already. He really hadn’t wanted Eden to  _ ever  _ pick up on the swearing, but he knew it was as inevitable as the sun rising in the mornings. Especially with how Crowley spoke anymore. He wanted to nip the habit in the bud, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew that it would come back eventually. He wasn’t about to let his four-year-old curse, though. That is where the line was, and that is where it would stay. Give it a few years, and he’d see how he felt about it then. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
